Cerebral cavernous malformation (CCM) is a stroke disorder comprising angiomas (i.e., vascular malformations) arising of the capillary vessels within the central nervous system (i.e., the brain, retina, or spine). CCM lesions may be leaky and unstable, with chronic and acute bleeding possibly leading to inflammation and stroke, respectively (see Gault J et al., Neurosurgery 55, 1-16 (2004)). CCM patients may also experience epilepsy and/or focal neurologic deficit (see Al-Shahi Salman R et al., Stroke 39, 3222-3230 (2008); and Josephson C B et al., Neurology 76, 1548-1554 (2011)). The primary treatment for CCM is neurosurgical resection (Batra S et al., Nat Rev Neurol 5, 659-670 (2009)). CCM generally occurs in two forms: sporadic and familial (or somatic and germline, respectively), which together may affect as many as 1 in 200 to 600 individuals in the United States (see Otten P G et al., Neurochirurgie 35, 82-83 (1989); Vernooij M W et al., N Engl J Med 357, 1821-1828 (2007); and Al Shahi Salman R et al., Lancet Neurol 11, 217-224 (2012)).